Forever
by TheBrittLove
Summary: Various Kataang one shots and drabbles. Genres will change, as well as ratings. Some are focused on the older Aang and Katara, some on the younger. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"I miss you, Momo." Aang whispered. He carefully laid a berry on the lemur's little grave. Aang winced as he felt a hot tear trickling down his cheek.

Katara moved closer to her boyfriend and placed a hand on his shoulder. Aang didn't even look up at her. His eyes were locked on Momo's grave, the grave of his beloved pet. One of his two beloved pets. Speaking of which...

"Where's Appa?" Aang asked. He hasn't seen the sky bison for hours.

"Oh, just sleeping and crying his big, furry head off," Katara replied. "Appa hasn't been taking this too well."

Aang only nodded. Neither was he. It has been only two years since he first found Momo, all alone at the air temple. Those two years went by so fast. However, those two years turned out to be the best years of Aang's life.

He turned around at the sound of heavy footsteps. There was Uncle Iroh, beaming as if nothing had ever happened. In his big, beefy hands he carried-you guessed it- several cups of steaming jasmine tea. Zuko was following behind his uncle, also smiling, but not as much. His Fire Lord robes dragged at his feet.

Iroh looked at Aang. "You look like you need a cup of tea." He stated. He held out a cup to the heartbroken Avatar. Aang took it without saying anything. He only looked at the ground and hung his head.

"Trust my uncle." Zuko said. "It will make you feel a lot better."

Aang forced a weak smile and lifted the cup to his lips. The tea instantly soothed his throat, all dry from hours of crying. Katara took a cup as well and drained it within seconds.

Iroh shivered as a cold chill swept across the field. "Why don't you guys come inside. It's getting cold." He said. Aang nodded and looked at Katara. Her hand slipped into his and they started walking towards the tea shop. Katara smiled to herself as she started thinking about which new pet to get for Aang. He deserved one.


	2. Kya

Kya

A bloodcurdling scream shook the whole building. Something amazing, something great, was occurring. The Avatar and his wife were having a baby. Everybody knew about it.

Katara flailed all over the place in her bed. Her baby would be out at any minute, but it seemed like the longest minute of her life. If not, the most painful. Of course, Katara had experienced pain before, but none like this. Getting burned by Aang's fire and stabbed at by Azula was nothing compared to giving birth.

Her husband gripped her hand, trying to calm her down. But, it didn't work.

"You! You did this to me!" Katara yelled, swatting his hand away. "And you are going to pay!"

"It's all right, my love." Aang whispered. He quickly pressed his lips on her forehead. Realizing it was sweaty, he pulled away.

Aang wasn't scared at all. As a matter of fact, he was very happy. A few months ago he married the love of his life, the very woman screaming in her bed at the moment. But Aang loved her, with all his heart, and the only thing he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with Katara. And the day he popped the question, it seemed the whole world knew. The couple would be all over the papers and talked about and what not, but Aang and Katara didn't mind. Well, perhaps a little, because Aang would blush wildly every time a picture of him embracing or sharing a kiss with Katara popped up in the Ba Sing Se Times. Sometimes he felt like they could never get away from the action.

Aang grinned at the memory of their wedding day. Katara looked beautiful, as always, and the little bump in her belly didn't stop that. It was an open wedding, and people from all four nations attended. Fire Lord Zuko and Councilman Sokka sat up in front, both trying not to cry. Eventually Sokka burst out crying, and Aang noticed Katara rolling her eyes at her brother.

He also recalled their very first "real" kiss. It was at the Jasmine Dragon tea shop, right after the defeat of Ozai. It was the happiest moment of Aang's life. Katara had kissed him, and he couldn't be any happier.

All of a sudden, the room went silent. Katara's screams and constant cries finally stopped. Then, she was cradling her newborn daughter in her arms. Katara looked exhausted, but quite calm and content. Her daughter was just welcomed into the world.

A few tears trickled down Aang's cheek. He recalled yet another memory: the Serpant's Pass, the birth of Hope. Aang and Katara were young at that time, but Aang never would have thought he would see something like that again, but, he did. And with his forever girl.

He walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek. "You did great." He managed to say, his throat dry.

Katara giggled. "Are you crying?"

Aang nodded. He had to admit it.

Katara smiled and gave her daughter, their daughter, to him. "She has your eyes."

Aang broke out into tears.


	3. Bald

Bald

If there was one thing Aang hated the most, it was being made fun of for his bald head.

After all, the Air Nomads were a little different from the others, with their vegetarian diets and shaved heads, but just a little bullying didn't stop him from following the airbender's traditions.

It was a week after the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, and Aang and Katara were celebrating their "anniversery." One week since Ozai's defeat, and a week since Aang and Katara offically became a couple. The two were clearly very happy together, and were getting more and more comfortable around each other every day. Before, Aang would always blush whenever Katara was near him, but that was back when they weren't together. That was back when the Avatar was madly in love with the waterbender, only she didn't feel the same way.

It wasn't until after the comet that Katara realized that she loved him. She realized Aang really was special, and not just because he was the Avatar. He was funny, cute, powerful, kind, pretty much everything a girl could want in a guy. And Aang didn't love Katara just for her looks. He loved her for who she was.

And now, the two were cuddling in a park, with the hot afternoon sun gleaming down on them. Suddenly, a boy walked up to them. The boy looked Fire Nation, with the common dark hair and eyes. His robe was dragging on the ground, and nearly flew up as he laughed.

"Ha! How can a bald guy like you have a girlfriend?" He exclaimed, pointing at Aang's head. Aang frowned and removed his hand from Katara's, planting it right on his arrow.

"Don't you even know who I am?" He sneered. Katara felt his fists clench.

Everyone knew Aang was the Avatar, and it was quite easy to tell, too. But, the boy didn't look too smart, anyway.

The boy pursed his lips and stared. "Um, I don't know." He paused for a moment, grinning meancingly. "A bald guy!" He burst out into laugther again.

Aang felt a tear forming in his eye. Without saying anything, he grabbed Katara's hand and stormed off with her. He heard the boy continue to laugh behind him.

The couple ran off to their favorite spot in the park. During the week, they would always visit the fountain, mainly whenever they needed to cool down. Aang, especially, liked going there, considering all the attention from the press he would get and the boring meetings with the Earth King and Zuko.

Aang silently cried into Katara's shoulder. She planted a kiss on his cheek, trying to help him feel better. She thought that after all he had been through, he wouldn't cry over his head. Aang would never cry over something like that.

Aang stopped crying and sniffled, but tears still strained his cheeks. Katara wiped them away with her shirt and smiled at him. "Feel any better?" She asked.

Aang nodded. "Yes." He softly pressed his lips on hers, trying to forget about what recently happened. He could easily replace the worst and scariest parts of life with Katara. And for a while, it was the two of them like that, silently kissing, as if nothing ever happened. Everything the Fire Nation boy seemed to be fading away.

Katara pulled apart and pressed her forehead against his. Her fingers began to trace across his arrow. Aang kissed her again.

He loved being bald.


	4. A Hundred Years

A Hundred Years

Aang looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. Katara wasn't a girl anymore. Aang remembered when they were much younger. He was so much shorter than her, it was actually cute. She always had to lean down to kiss him, and now, she had to stand up on her tiptoes to kiss him. But now, Aang and Katara were older, and they never broke up of had a fight. Not even once. Aang always knew their relationship would be strong.

Ever since Katara found him in that iceberg, he wanted her.

_Katara shivered. It sure was cold out._

_Her clever and rather silly brother, Sokka, noticed that huge iceberg. Katara pursed her lips. "He better not break that thing." She thought._

_However, Sokka did, crashing his trusty boomerang into it. Bit by bit, little chunks and pieces of ice fell off. It was then when Katara saw a boy in the iceberg. "Sokka!" She yelled, waving her arms to stop him. Spirits only knew how long the boy had been in there._

_"What now?" Sokka asked, his hand twitching from the pain of his constant crashing. "First, you're complaining about doing my smelly laundry, and now this?"_

_"I think there's a boy in that iceberg!" Katara exclaimed. She pointed a shaking finger towards it. _

_Sokka groaned and threw his boomerang on the ground. It landed with a soft clang. "Fine. Let's get him outta there."_

_The brother and sister worked together to save the boy. Sokka swung his boomerang to and fro, and Katara kicked off chunks of ice. All of a sudden, the boy's eyes started glowing._

_The iceberg finally collasped. Aang was starting to wake up. Until he fell._

_Katara rushed towards him and caught him in her arms._

_Aang got the feeling that he was alive, somehow, and was saved. He slowly opened his eyes. There, right in front of him, was a beautiful girl. Her dark skin and blue eyes shone in the afternoon sun. Once she saw he was awake and okay, she smiled. Her locks of choclate brown hair blew in the wind._

_Aang was mesmerized by her. "She's beautiful." He thought, with little sparkles in his eyes._

Now, five years later, Katara was sitting on his lap, on the lap of the very boy she slowly grew to love. Of the boy who saved the world, and of the boy who changed her world.

She kissed him softly, and smiled as he returned the favor. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist, just like their kiss after Sozin's Comet. Her hands cupped his face.

And for a while, it was just the two of them like that. Sometimes, Aang couldn't beleive she had fallen in love with him. After all, he was just a kid, a couple years younger than her, but there was something really special about that. It felt right for her to love him. He was her savior, her protecter, her best friend...he was everything to her.

And she was everything to him.

The two pulled apart, and Katara's eyes sparkled. Aang smiled and took her hand in his. "I love you, Katara."


	5. The Jasmine Dragon

The Jasmine Dragon

Aang and Katara's favorite place in the world was the Jasmine Dragon tea shop. Of course, they had a reason.

It was the place of their very first "real" kiss.

Aang had kissed Katara the day of the invasion, and again at the awful play at Ember Island. They never really considered those real kisses, though.

They would never forget their kiss outside the tea shop. It was perfect, beautiful, and everything Aang could hope for. Katara kissed him first, and he couldn't have been any happier.

It seemed like their kiss was lasting forever. It seemed like it wouldn't end, but, neither one of them wanted it to. They were melting into the moment, arms wrapped around each other, with the evening sun coming down behind them. But it all had to end when Sokka walked in and screamed.

"Hey guys-ah!" He exclaimed. His face flushed and turned beet-red. Aang literally flew out of Katara's arms and he turned beet-red as well.

"Nothing! We're not doing anything out here!" Aang said. He waved his arms around to try to prove it. But that didn't work.

"Haven't you heard of knocking, Sokka?" Katara asked. She pointed a finger to her brother and scowled at him. Sokka groaned and rolled his eyes.

"First of all, you're supposed to knock before you go inside, not outside!" He explained. "And second, as my sister, you really shouldn't be kissing anyone in front of me! It's your sisterly duty to avoid giving me the oggies!"

Katara clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Aang stepped back, not wanting to get into the situation. He watched the two siblings bicker back and forth, but all he could think of was his kiss with Katara. It felt amazing. Her lips were actually on his, she was actually kissing him! Aang quickly decided that it was the best moment of his life.

"What about you and Suki?" He heard Katara say.

That sure did it for Sokka. Without saying a word, the warrior turned around and walked back into the tea shop. Katara watched him leave and smiled to herself.

She looked at Aang and blushed. He moved out of his little "get away spot", and noticed her eyes sparkling. Not knowing what to do, he scratched his head.

Katara giggled. "You know, you should really be more comfortable around me now."

Aang stepped closer to her and kissed her again. "I think I already am."


	6. Brother Love

Brother Love

_Do I like Aang? Do I like him?_

That very question kept on repeating in my mind. It didn't want to escape my head, and if I tried, it would come back whenever he returned. If he ever would.

I was mentally beating myself up for what I just did. Aang kissed me, and I got mad and ran off. And I left him there, all alone, to regret what he did. Well, I was regretting what I did, too. I'm just so confused. I mean, what if we start a relationship now and later he gets killed by Ozai? How would I feel?

I don't know. He's my best friend. If Ozai killed him, I would feel the same amount of sadness. But still, I just don't know if I like Aang more than a friend. In a romantic sort of way, I mean. I had known for a long time that the boy was madly in love with me, that's for sure. Plus, he does the cutest things just to impress me.

Oh, help me, spirits. I feel like a lovestruck teenager right now. Which I kinda already am.

I want to start a realtionship with Aang, I think, I just don't know when the time would be right. Right now, there's a hundred year-old war growing worse by the minute, and add Zuko to the mix. You never know, he could easily stab us in the back and join his evil sister soon.

Slowly but surely, every day I'm falling in love with Aang. I would love to start a realationship with him. I felt so bad for running off after he kissed me, and I hoped he was all right.

A few minutes later, Aang finally returned, and I felt my palms start to sweat. Then I realized that he was sitting as far away from me as possible. My stomach dropped.

I forced myself to watch the awful play with the over-dramatic Katara. However, the scene the over-dramatic Katara was in made my heart thud in my chest. It was the scene of that day before the invasion. Of all scenes, why this one? This would make me confused even more.

Dramatic Katara smiled at the female Aang. "Aang, before you go, I just want you to know that I will always love you," my face flushed red, "as a brother!" I gulped.

I wanted to punch the playwright. That was not how it went. Aang kissed me, and I really liked it, and then he flew off, leaving me all alone. His kiss ended too quickly, and I just stood there and watched him go like an idiot. I had wanted more of the kiss, and I didn't want him to go. At that time, I had no idea if he would come back dead or alive.

And ever since then, I've been more confused than ever, and confused about everything. Especially with things related to Aang and love.

Ok, I love Aang. I admit it. I just don't know how I could tell him that, or when the right time would be. But, I will tell him whenever the time is right.


	7. Flower

Flower

Katara set a flower on her mother's grave. Today was a day she would never forget, even though she wanted to. It was the day of her mother's capture, and supposedly, death.

_Katara was so young at the time. On that day, it seemed perfect. The sun was gleaming down on the snow and making it glisten, and everyone in the tribe was happy. And, not to mention, a snowball fight between two familar siblings was going on. Sokka and Katara were squealing and laughing more than ever, throwing snowballs at each other. Katara stiffed a giggle as a snowball pelted her brother in the face. _

_"Really?" Sokka exclaimed, brushing the cold water off his nose. Katara giggled again, but stopped when the falling snowflakes suddenly turned black. She pouted and held one in her gloved hand. Realizing that it felt charred and hot, she threw it on the ground. But the strange black snowflakes contiuned to fall._

_Within a matter of seconds, the whole tribe realized the abnormal snowflakes. An elderly man burst out of his hut, waving his hands around. "Fire Nation!" He yelled._

_Katara winced as the sounds of screams and cries filled the air. The whole village was scared out of their minds and running all over the place. Katara somehow managed to scan the area for Sokka. She couldn't find him, but she found someone else._

_"Dad!" Katara cried, and ran towards her father. She leaped into his arms and buried her head in his chest. "I'm scared."_

_"I know." Hakoda said. He tilted his daughter's face up and looked her in the eyes. "Go get mom."_

_Katara nodded and Hakoda set her down on the ground. They parted ways; Hakoda had to make sure everyone else was okay._

_Katara started to run. "If there's one place mommy will be, it's home." She thought. Worry was forming in the pit of her stomach as she ran. She tried to get it away from her, but it was no use. It was getting worse._

_Finally, she burst in the igloo, and immediatly knew it was too late. A Fire Nation soilder was grabbing Kya by the wrists, and didn't look like he would let her go. Pain was in the mother's eyes, and blood gushed from her wrist. _

_"Listen," the soilder said, and abruptly released Kya. "All we need is the last waterbender of this tribe. Give him or her to us, and we'll let your people go."_

_Katara knew she was the last. Her mother had told her not too long ago. The young waterbender didn't say anything. Her eyes glanced back forth to the soilder and her mother. Tears started forming in her eyes._

_"It's me. I'm the last." Kya stated. She offered the soilder her arms again._

_"Very well." He muttered. A small smile apperared on his lips. Once again, the Fire Nation had victory. _

_Katara knew it was all her fault. She watched her mother being dragged away to the ship, and cried. Sokka stood beside her, and watched in defeat as well. Where their father and all the other people were, they didn't know, nor care. All Katara knew was that it was her they wanted all along._

Katara sighed as that awful memory repeated in her mind. "It was totally all my fault," she said aloud. "If I wasn't a stupid waterbender, mom would still be alive."

"Hey, waterbending is not stupid." A voice behind her announced. Katara gasped and turned around. Aang was there, with a flower cradled in his hands and a smile on his lips. He moved closer to Katara and gave her the flower. "Uh, I thought you'd might need this."

Katara just stared at it. "I don't know."

Aang titled her chin up and kissed her softly. Katara looked confused once they pulled apart. "What was that for?" She asked.

"To make you feel better." Aang replied, smiling again. Katara grinned back, already feeling better. She thanked him and held his flower.

She lets him kiss her again and the flower falls, landing with a soft thud at her feet.


	8. Kitchen Catastrophe

Kitchen Catastrophe

After a long day of boring council meetings, Aang finally got home. He walked into the kitchen, only to find his wife with flour and noodles all over her face.

"What in Roku's name are you doing?" He asked. Katara sneezed, and a big puff of flour exploded at the wall.

"Making dinner." She replied. Her bowl that she had set down on the table began to catch fire, and she drenched it with waterbending in a flash. "Well, trying to."

Aang laughed and stepped closer to her. "Let me do it." He said, and grabbed an apron. Katara leaped up onto the table and kissed him. He returned the favor, and licked her flour covered lips. "You taste good."

Katara pulled apart and sighed. "Yes, like bread and noodles. Now go make dinner."

Aang smiled and started to mix the food and numerous spices. Katara waited impatiently at the table.

The Avatar threw the meal into a stove he firebended himself. Katara sat up with a grunt and flung herself into his arms, kissing him again. Aang hesitated at kissing her back, since he still had a meal to prepare. But, it could wait.

The kiss started to heat up, and Aang felt his fingers begin to run through her hair. He untangled her knots and picked away stray pieces of bread crumbs, while still keeping his mouth on hers. It was a thing he had learned to do not too long ago, and a skill he perfected. Katara began to tug at his apron, and smiled as he pulled it off his head. Next came his shirt, landing without any noise near the stove.

Katara traced her fingers across his tattoos, with swift strokes. She would always do that, and Aang would never get tired of it. He began to kiss her harder and harder, and moved his arms down a little more-

"Mommy? Daddy?" A voice suddenly whimpered. There was little Bumi, standing in the doorframe. His eyes were as big as Appa's stomachs.

Katara cleared her throat and quickly pulled Aang's apron over his nearly exposed body. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Is dinner gonna be ready soon?" Her son asked, tilting his head towards the stove.

Aang nodded. "Yes, Bumi, very soon."

"Okay." Bumi dashed off, leaving the red-faced couple standing there, dazed. Katara giggled.

"You better finish dinner." She said, and pecked his cheek. She left the kitchen.

Aang smiled to himself. He knew just what they would do after dinner.


	9. An Announcement

An Announcement

"Only a few more days and we can go home, Aang." Fire Lord Zuko said, taking his hair out of his usual ponytail.

Aang nodded. "Yeah." He stored the map of the four nations in the pocket of his robes. He let out a long sigh, relieved to be free of the day's regular meetings and talks. Every night, he would feel the same way. Relieved. Relaxed.

For the first time today, Aang was at peace. The rather wise twenty year-old shrugged off his air nomad robes. The very robes he had strived for and recieved when he saved the world. That was seven years ago. And not to mention, he lived in those years happily with the love of his life.

Katara.

She was the person Aang missed the most. She was the person he would constantly think about. Aang yearned for her.

His train of thought was halted when a messanger hawk suddenly hit him in the head.

"Ow!" Aang exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. The bird cocked it's head to the side carelessly.

With a grunt, Aang grabbed the note. His heart skipped a beat once he opened it up. It was from Katara.

He began to read it. The airbender was smiling like crazy.

_Dear Aang,_

_When are you coming back? Are you coming back? Oh, please tell me you're okay. You need to be. I miss you._

_Anyway, I have something to tell you. I was going to tell you right before you left, then I realized that wasn't the right time. Well, I've been meaning to tell you I'm pregnant._

_Yes, I said that. Come home soon. You don't know how much I love you._

_-Katara_

Aang now was smiling uncontrollably. Katara was pregnant. And wanted him home. He was quite happy.

"My love is pregnant." He said aloud. Zuko heard him and walked back into the room.

"Huh?" Zuko asked.

Aang collasped on the floor a moment later. Laughing to himself, Zuko hoisted him up. He knew what a shock this was for Aang. But, he was definitly the luckiest man in the world.


	10. Burnt

Burnt

A certain young airbender stumbled into the house, gasping for breath. He clutched the door and yelled for help, and the noise bounced off the walls.

Katara heard him and sprinted towards him. "Aang? What's wrong?" She asked, worry in her voice.

Aang scratched his scalp. "Uh, Zuko and I were dueling for fun," he explained, then paused to take a breath, "and he kinda burned me."

Katara gasped, her mouth wide open in shock. "Let me see it." She said.

Aang turned around. Katara gasped again, and nearly fainted.

"Zuko really burnt you!" She exclaimed, with extra emphasis on the really.

Aang only shrugged. "It doesn't hurt."

"I'm sure it does." Katara muttered through gritted teeth. Aang gulped. He was hoping she wouldn't kill Zuko just for this.

Instead, she pulled Aang's shirt over his head. He blushed at the fact that he was shirtless right in front of her. But, it was a new, good feeling to him.

Katara took his hand and led him over to the couch. He laid down on his stomach so Katara could heal his back. It was all splotched red, and very visible. Katara began to heal it. Her arms moved gracefully and fluidly, and the glowing water instantly soothed Aang's skin.

He drew out a long breath. "Feels. Great. Katara. Thanks."

Katara held back a giggle. The boy was too cute.

Realizing the burn was much less visible and red, she pushed the remaining water back into the bucket.

The two went silent. Aang was about to pick up his shirt, but Katara refused that. She made him sit back down. "Why?" Aang's lips formed the question. He looked into her deep, blue eyes for an answer.

"Because," Katara replied, cheeks tainted red, "you are quite good-looking right now."

Aang blushed wildly and he forced out a laugh. "Thanks, I guess." He said.

"No, you really do." Katara told him. Her mind was all jumbled up and in knots, but she paid no attention. She was madly in love with this boy, and there was no need to act like his mother anymore. She needed to act like his love.

She now could fully see all of his arrows, earned from years of training. She found herself rather mesmerized by them.

Aang tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, Katara, you look beautiful."

Katara's heart skipped a beat, and she grinned at the warm feeling. He called her beautiful!

"Really?" She asked.

Aang nodded. "You always do."

And with that, she leaned forward and kissed him. Aang returned the favor, and lingered in the moment. While still moving his lips agaisnt hers, he took hold of her hand. Katara's loose hand pressed into his back, then she pulled apart.

"Uh, sorry." She muttered, feeling her heart drop a little.

A memory suddenly dawned on Aang. "Do you remember when I burned you?" He asked.

Katara nodded. "How can I forget?"

Aang sighed. "When I burned you, I never wanted to firebend again. I felt awful." He admitted. He really did feel awful about it. He feared that Katara would never love him just for doing that.

Aang stared down at the ground. Katara placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. "Look, I'm fine!" She assured him, smiling a little.

Aang couldn't help but kiss her again. "I know." He whispered into her hair.

They grew silent once again. After many long minutes of silence, Katara leaned her head into Aang's bare chest. His breath nearly stopped. "This is actually happening." He thought.

Katara dozed off moments later. However, Aang stayed awake just to watch his beautiful forever girl in her sleep.


	11. Babysitting

Babysitting

Bumi carelessly spilled his lychee juice all over the table. With a sigh, Aang hoisted his son up off the floor, setting him down on the couch.

Kya decided to help her father and waterbent the juice away. It trickled down the edge of the table, creating a small orange puddle on the floor. Which, as a matter of fact, made the scene even worse.

Aang clasped his palms to his forehead. "Why is babysitting so hard?" He asked to no one in particular.

If it wasn't for Sokka, Aang never would have gotten himself into the mess. Sokka insisted that he and Katara needed a little,"bro and sis", as he called it, time. Katara wasn;t crazy about it, but her brother persuaded her into going. Eventually, she made up her mind and went with her brother to ice fish, leaving her husband home to watch the kids.

Aang exhaled out of his mouth, head throbbing. He tried his best all day to cut out the constant complaining and whining of Kya and Bumi, but no success. "Daddy, I'm hungry." Bumi would say every two minutes. The young non-bender was always hungry, it was if his stomach was a bottomless pit. Kya, on the other hand, would pester her mother and father with questions whenever she got the chance. "Daddy, why is momma's tummy so big?" She had asked that earlier in the day, and when she did Aang's cheeks flushed bright red. His daughter stared at him for an answer, curious, her stormy gray eyes boring into his own. Aang only coughed and quickly replied, "because there's a baby in there." His voice was muffled just so Kya wouldn't be able to hear. If she heard it, she would ask even more questions, possibly including, "how did it get in there?" So, Aang was glad his voice sounded muffled.

And yes, Katara was pregnant, and the kids would poke at her enlarged belly occasionally. If there was one thing Aang and Katara wanted more than anything, or wanted to be put to an end, was that. It bothered the two of them so much that it was getting impossible for them to handle. Kya and Bumi were two really curious kids, with a habit to annoy.

"Daddy! Kya kicked me!" Bumi suddenly wailed. Rolling his eyes, Aang walked over to the bickering siblings.

"I did not!" Kya firmly stated, hands on her hips. Her brother worked up a mouthful of saliva and spat on the floor.

"Well, you made fun of me!" He sneered.

Aang decided not to say a word, or do anything. Instead, he turned on his heel and stormed off to his bedroom.

He slammed the door and flung himself onto the bed. He buried his head in his hands, hoping that silence would clear his throbbing headache he recieved. He recieved it from his kids. And pretty soon, a new one would be welcomed into the world.

Katara's face appeared in Aang's mind. He smiled.

His headache disappeared, and for once, he didn't mind babysitting.


	12. Sledding

Sledding

"Aang, can I open my eyes yet?" Katara asked. He was covering her eyes, and helping her walk without sight. Katara oddly felt like Toph.

"Almost, my love." Aang answered with a smile. He stepped over a rather large chunk of ice, hoisting Katara up slightly as she did so.

He couldn't wait to show her the little "present." Today was Katara's eighteenth birthday, and Aang needed her special day to be great.

Not great, but _perfect._

The two finally reached their destination. Katara didn't know, but they were on the top of a hill. It was covered in snow and ice, and Aang tried his best not to slip.

He removed his hands from her eyes. Katara blinked, revealing her sparkling blue orbs. Aang found himself quite obsessed with her eyes. He wanted so badly to stare into them all day...

Realizing he had spaced out, Katara waved her hands in front of his eyes.

Aang coughed and blushed slightly.

"Well, what did you want to show me?" She asked.

Aang pointed to the hill in front of them. "That."

Katara gasped in awe. The hill was huge, and looked perfect to go penguin sledding on.

She needed to know.

"Are we going penguin sledding?" It was more of an exclaimation.

Aang silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. "No." He replied.

Katara frowned. Aang felt guilty and lightly pecked her cheek.

"Even better," he said. "We're human sledding! Just you and me sledding on our butts!"

Katara giggled at his childish behavior. Aang laughed as well, lightening up the mood.

Katara grabbed his hand, and dragged him across the snow to the edge of the hill. He sat down, and she plopped down on his lap.

Aang stroked his fingers through her chocolate brown locks. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Katara told him.

The airbender slid himself down with no trouble. He held firmly onto Katara's waist, willing to not let her go.

Her high-pitched squeals and screams filled the air, and she grinned as she felt the adrenaline coursing through her body.

After what seemed like too soon, the hill ended and the two teenagers came to an abrupt stop.

Laughing like a little kid, Katara jumped off of Aang's lap. He stood up. "Did you like it?" He wondered aloud.

"I loved it. Thank you." She said.

They went silent. Katara, for one, hated silence.

She moved closer to him and leaned her head into his chest. Aang had grown immensely over the past years. He towered over her.

He planted a kiss on her head, and Katara sighed happily.

Grinning to herself, she couldn't help but think that Aang's present to her was the best one she had ever got.


	13. Oogie

Oogie

Some people would always ask Tenzin how he got the name for his sky bison. Some people only liked Oogie's name because it sounded funny, while others actually appreciated it. But Tenzin never told anyone how Oogie receieved his name. Every so often, the airbender would recall that very day...

_The four year old Tenzin rolled around in the grass. Tenzin was nothing like his father at first, expect for the lack of hair and airbending. Aang expected his son to be calm and peaceful at all times, and not crazy and stubborn. He expected Tenzin to be excatly like him._

_Tenzin could be rather impossible to trian at some times. The little boy was great at airbending for his age, only he would easily get distracted. One time he was practicing meditation with his father, until a butterfly came along. Tenzin immediatlity jumped up and chased after it. Aang rolled his eyes and sighed. _

_All of a sudden, a strong, firm hand touched Tenzin's shoulder. He blinked a few times, getting out of his little memory. He turned around and noticed his father right behind him. Tenzin stepped back, tensing up, readying himself for a scolding. But nothing came._

_Aang smiled warmly at his son and walked off, dragging his staff with him._

_Tenzin's stomach growled loudly. He was always hungry, just like his older brother, but he didn't like his mother's sea prunes so much. He was also getting sick and tired of his dad's usual rice and vegetables meal. His older brother, Bumi, would normally smuggle a little snack from Uncle Sokka whenever he vistited. Today, Sokka was visting the family, and Bumi was most likely with him. Where else would he be?_

_Tenzin stumbled his way to the Air Temple, the place his family called home._

_He walked in and was greeted with a little head noogie from his uncle. "There's my favorite nephew!" Sokka exclaimed with a cheery grin. Bumi cast him a rather angry glance._

_"Er, one of my favorites." Sokka said, ruffling Bumi's wild hair._

_Soa looked out the window and nearly lost his lunch. There were Aang and Katara, sharing a kiss right by the fountain. Tenzin and Bumi got curious and peeked out the window as well. "Ewwww!" They both exclaimed, shielding each other's eyes._

_Sokka pulled the two brothers back. "Yes, I know. It's gross." He admitted._

_The brothers could only gag at the sight they just witnessed. They knew their parents loved each other very much, but just didn't understand. _

_Sokka saw their wide eyed expressions and groaned. "Seriously, those guys really give me the oogies."_

_Tenzin peeked his head out from his brother's arm. "Oogie." He repeated, finding that it had a nice ring to it._

Now, years later, Tenzin pets his best friend, his companion, his sky bison. He smiles after recalling that memory.

He would never forget it.

**Author's Note: That was my little headcanon on how Tenzin's sky bison, Oogie, got his name. To the readers out there: Please review! I want to know what more people think.**


	14. Hot Water

Hot Water

"Aang, the water's broken." Katara called from down the hall. A very frantic airbender flew to her way, flailing his arms in the air.

"What?!" Aang exclaimed. He quickly glanced at the floor, expecting to see a puddle of water at her feet. Instead, there was nothing.

Katara noticed his expressions, and a laugh escaped her throat. She punched his arm jokingly.

"Relax." She said after catching her breath. "I'm not even pregnant!" She clasped her hands over her flat stomach to prove it.

Aang sighed in relief. "Thank the spirits."

Katara giggled, blushing wildly. "Yeah. Well, I meant the hot water for my bath was broken, or gone." She said, pointing a finger at the bathtub. It was nearly overflowing with cold, running water.

The corners of Aang's mouth, tugged, forming a smile. "And, because I'm the Avatar and can firebend, you're asking me to heat it up for you?" He asked.

Katara nodded.

Aang laughed, rolling his eyes. To Katara, his laugh was like a gift to her. A blessing. It could make her heart stop and knees weaken. It could make her turn around and stop in her tracks, no matter where she had to be.

Flashing another one of his warm, signature smiles, he quickly firebent the water. Katara immedialty felt the draft in the room disappear. It was replaced with a warm heat.

She dipped her hand in the water. Her eyes closed as she felt the temperature. It felt perfect.

Not too hot, not too cold. Just perfect.

Katara began to strip of her undergarments, not caring if Aang was watching. And she was pretty sure he was.

Once everything was off, she emerged her body into the water. Aang stood from afar, watching the waterbender bathe. She was a goddess to him. And he loved everything about her, from the smooth, rounded curves of her hips to her chocolate brown hair that perfectly framed her face.

Aang took one last, long look at her, his chest feeling empty inside.

Without saying a word, he pulled his shirt over his head, followed by his robes. He tossed them at the foot of the stairs.

Next came his pants. Where he tossed those, he didn't know. Nor did he care.

He stepped in the water, and Katara's breath hitched in her throat. Luckliy, the bathtub could easily fit both of them.

Aang trailed several kisses down her neck, and Katara's eyes drooped shut. He was gently pecking at all the sensitive spots, hands placed firmly on her bare chest.

Katara gave into temptation and kissed his lips fiercely, causing him to nearly fall backward. Aang caught himself and returned the favor, smiling slightly against her hungry lips.

He now realized that he was quite fond of hot water.

**AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this so far. You guys all rock :)**

**New readers, please review! I'm sorry if I sound bossy or pushy, but I really want to know what more people think. Plus, reviews could help me improve. There will be a lot more of these to come, so stay tuned. And if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me. Just as my profile states, I'm always up for fresh and new ideas.**


	15. Traditions

Traditions

Tenzin pushed his steaming bowl of sea prunes aside, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish matter.

"I hate sea prunes." He firmly stated.

His mother's eyes widened, followed by the common hand on the hip. "What!?" Katara exclaimed, her voice sounding an octave higher than usual.

Tenzin sighed and stared at the floor. "I just don't like them."

As if on cue, Aang moved his bowl as far away from himself as possible. "I've never liked them." He added.

Katara rolled her eyes at the two airbenders. She knew that neither of them have ever been fond of the food, but stewed sea prunes were like a delicacy. A favorite food. To her, at least.

Next to her father, Anana finished her sea prunes with a loud gulp. A burp escaped her throat, and she covered her mouth and blushed.

Kya and Bumi were already finished, long before anyone else. They were greatly fond of their mother's favorite food.

Only, Tenzin and Aang weren't.

Katara couldn't help but think to herself, "is it more of a water tribe thing?" Maybe it was. Or worse, maybe the air nomads didn't care for or appreciate the customs and traditions of the water tribes.

Katara stood up and abruptly left the kitchen. She entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Its noise bounced off the walls.

She leaned her head against the frame of the door and listened, to hear if anyone was following behind her. Sure enough, the familiar, light footsteps filled Katara's ears. She felt her body tense up.

She stepped back as Aang opened the door. He noticed the tears brimming in her eyes, and a soft gasp escaped his lips.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked. He reached to grab her hand, but it was swatted away.

"Don't touch me." Katara angrily muttered.

Aang sighed and decided to refuse. Katara winced as his arms wrapped around her waist. "Tell me what's wrong." He whispered into her ear.

Katara swallowed back a sob and forced herself to speak. "You and Tenzin don't care for me and my family's traditions." She replied quickly, the words practically spilling from her mouth.

Aang's heart dropped and he gently touched her cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"I love you, the Water Tribe, and their food." He admitted with a smile. "Well, expect sea prunes."

Katara laughed; a warm, hearty laugh, and Aang was overtaken with joy. He joined in on her laughter.

Katara grinned and punched his arm lovingly. "You always cheer me up." She said. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sun-lit room.

Aang shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "It's one of my traditions."

**Keep the great reviews coming! You guys all rock :)**


End file.
